


Early Morning

by XianFrost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wakes up to a noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Someone was yelling from the kitchen.

Wash lifted his head from his pillow, not bothering to open his eyes, and listened. Someone slammed a frying pan down on the stove and yelled (Carolina after she saw the mess in the fridge most likely), and there was a second much more softer voice. Probably Donut.

He let his head fall back down with a thump. It's was still too early to face the others and whatever weird situation that was going to fall into their lap.

So, Wash snuggled down into the warmth of his blankets and would try and ignore the noises.

And he almost succeeded in dozing until he went to get more of the blanket and someone mumbled at him. His eyes shot open to glance at his bedmate and two things registered: this wasn't even his room and Doc was sleeping on the other side.

"Stop moving so much." Came the frustrated grumble from the  _other_  side of the bed. Wash turned and Emily greeted him by waving her book at him. She didn't look tired at all despite the early hour.

"... Good morning, Emily."

**Author's Note:**

> Wash just sorta wandered into their room in the middle of the night.


End file.
